what if things were different
by mariamleddie
Summary: Loren Tate is supermodel or you can call her international model she date famous actor Tyler rocker on public but when she back to her house is whole another meaning because her high school lover or her first love they would lost in cover and she love him more than she love Tyler. Would Tyler find out? Because her first love will take over Hollywood in no time.


**hey guys I just thought I should do something you like is pm and review please.**

**Loren Tate is supermodel or you can call her international model she date famous actor Tyler rocker on public but when she back to her house is whole another meaning because her high school lover or her first love they would lost in cover and she love him more than she love Tyler. Would Tyler find out? Because her first love will take over Hollywood in no time.**

**Loren pov **

**I'm Loren Tate I'm 22 years old supermodel I date Tyler rocker his hot actors out there but i know someone who so much hotter than him and that's my Love of life ops did I say love of life while I'm dating Tyler anyway Tyler on set whole week so me and my baby taking over the house and the bed oh yeah .there's knock on the door ,I open see my handsome first love slash boyfriend he come in pinned me on the walls next thing you know we screaming each other's names .and did I mention his the sex god I swear when he enter you can't help but to want more and his handsome muscular sit turn me on when he grind .**

**Guy: I miss you babe**

**Loren: mm I miss you to now we have the house all by ourselves. That mean I can do this (kiss him again)**

**Guy: when you breaking up with him?**

**Loren: babe I told you, I don't want do it just yet…. please his in set we can't do him like that (stroking his abs )**

**Guy: what if you slept with him?**

**Loren: haha (giggles ) I told him I'm virgin and I'm not ready yet.**

**Guy: you a bad girl Loren Tate .**

**Loren: hey I learn it from my handsome and bad boyfriend of Mine ( touching all of his body )**

**Guy: what you say about round two.**

**Loren: umm I don't know I'm kind Hungry and I don't want my walls to break that much .( smirking )**

**Guy: oh yeah what's makes you say that?**

**Loren: come on babe you know you have big thing it feel good but you rough so give me a break I promise I make it up. For you. ( kiss his mouth French kiss )**

**Guy:ok fine you win as always (grabbed her neck Start giving her soft squeeze in her breast and her women hood ) what about this ?**

**Loren: ahhhhhhh mmhmm baby (moaning more than. She meant it )**

**Guy: faster?**

**Loren: oh yessssssssz (panting and kicking ) Ed...d**

**Eddie: mm you taste yummy Tate.**

**Loren: you need to stop torturing me like that ( serious tone )**

**Eddie: but you enjoy it babe ( laughed at her red face she hide it in his chest)you so cute .**

**Loren: yeah yeah .**

**Eddie: look I have meeting about my album so I stop by later ( kiss her)**

**Loren: why now (whining).**

**Eddie: because the soon I finish it the soon we lost on that cover ( kiss her )**

**Loren: ok fine .**

**Eddie: oh and lo?**

**Loren: yes**

**Eddie: you have week to break up with Tyler or else ( serious tone walking out )**

**Loren: Eddie Matthew Duran .don't fucking play this game with me ( yelled )**

**Eddie: how much you want bet?**

**Loren: Eddie I have to go premiere with him please**

**Eddie: nope you going with upcoming rock star ?**

**Loren: oh please and that's who?**

**Eddie: me babe oh did I mention I'm nominated as a best new artist of the year I'm sure you want celebrated on the bed .(smirk) I'll be back in two hours love you.**

**Loren(sigh!: love you to ( damn it I need to talked to Mel then break up with Tyler ) hello**

**Mel: hey girl**

**Loren: Mel I have 911 situation please come over?**

**Mel: I be there in two minutes I was in my way there .**

**Loren: ok thank you ( hang up ) great just great .**

**Later on Mel knocked I suggest her to come in**

**Mel: what up lo? you sweating and all wet .**

**Loren: I know I know , ok you know Eddie right .**

**Mel: that hot guy who used to go our school but his bad and you guys date whole two years in high school in college oh yeah your first love…**

**Loren: ok ok stop describing him ,and shut up umm we Been seeing each other since then**

**Mel: you mean you guys still screams each other name even you with Tyler.?**

**Loren: yes exactly, and he don't want that no more I have to break up with Tyler**

**Mel: although you love Tyler?**

**Loren: no Mel I like him his nice and rich guy but I don't love him like I love Eddie and the only man I ever sleep with is him I can't love nobody like I love him .**

**Mel: oh poor lo I'm here in whatever decision you make but this your choice .**

**Loren: Mel I need help**

**Mel: can't do(just then Eddie walked back in scared them)**

**Eddie: make it easy for everybody and just break up with him cause If you choose him you still coming back to me cause I make sure of it ( they jump )ops Im sorry**

**Loren: I hate you( she start hitting him but he didn't move then hold both of her hands make her fall on the couch get on top of her start kissing her )**

**Eddie: love you to babe, oh hey Mel**

**Mel: hi ( l know he make Loren happy but i don't like how disrespectful he are or maybe it just him showing off how he love her but still gross for him to make out front of her it make her feel like third weel )**

**Eddie: oh babe I have charity event at children hospital I was wondering if you want come maybe meet new kids and learn stuff before we made one ( smirk)**

**Loren: yeah you fucking delusional ( still mad )**

**Eddie: oh come on that won't ruin your modeling career imagine how a extra cute this baby going to be my sexy eyes hair and your sexy body and And hair oh if is girl I don't want her To have big booty like mommy cause I be at jail for killing a guy for staring at my daughter ( touching her stomach ) what you think Mel**

**Mel: I agree this one lo**

**Loren: oh really ?like it going to happen keep dreaming babe .**

**Eddie: how much you want bet. One night I can make you pregnant with twins so pray to god I don't put my mind to it yet .(Loren laughed at Eddie smirks he damn sure his right)**

**Loren: ok ok gone with that shit(punch him**

**Eddie: ugh ,oh Mel you invited to Grammy this year .**

**Mel: really by who**

**Eddie: me , with my princess ( kiss Loren cheek)**

**Mel: ahhh i would love to imagine this lo me and you and your boyfriend sitting in front row ahh**

**Loren: you mean I'm going to look like a fucking fool ( then door ring I went to open it see letter ) oh what's this**

**Eddie: open it ( she open it and smile ) what is it**

**Loren: I'm going to present award of the best new artist of the year and performance .**

**Eddie: just so you know that's your boyfriend .( smirking )**

**Loren: Eddie why can't you get the hell out here ?**

**Eddie: fine ,oh yeah now I remember I forget my phone that's why I'm back .you can go to shopping with Mel I want you to look hot on Grammy .**

**Mel: me love it .**

**Eddie: and is on me just buy three one for pre party and one for red carpet and one for after party .( kiss her then hand her the card )**

**Loren: be carful ( yelled )**

**Mel: wow that's how you guys are ?**

**Loren: I feel like the slut .**

**Mel: lo I think you should break it off with Tyler I mean Eddie can be handful but he love you as much as you do .**

**Loren: umm yeah I should before Grammy let's go the set today .**

**Mel: I think is for the best .( grabbing my keys )**

**The girls driving to set in hollywood they walked out See Tyler hugging with some blonde girl she cute but not hot and sexy, glam as Loren .**

**Mel: this make it easy**

**Loren: what the hell going on in here .**

**Girll:um me and Tyler used to go same school before he become famous .**

**Loren: oh that's why you hugging my boyfriend like his your own .**

**Girl: actually he was mine first before he move away .**

**Tyler: Loren what's up with you Chloe and I used to be high school sweetheart .**

**Loren: I know how that feels ( mumble )**

**Tyler: what ?**

**Loren: umm is okay you guys can continue being sweethearts we are over .**

**Tyler: what you breaking up with me ?**

**Loren: Tyler I like you but I don't love you and I'm sure chlo or whatever her name is love you I think is for the best .**

**Chloe: that's your lost (smirking like she winning )**

**Loren: whoa farm girl don't be too happy. Slow down this is Hollywood baby.**

**Tyler: Loren what's wrong with you .**

**Mel: just saying with this attitude your world going to eat her .(smile then walked away)**

**Loren: good one mel .(just then they both have alerts saying actor tyler rocker seen with blonde where is Hollywood favorite brunette? Is this end of Tylor?)**

**Mel:good is all of the news.**

**Loren : and that make it easier .**

**Reports:loren is true that you and tyler over ?are you seeing someone else?**

**Loren:no further comment but for your first question yes.**

**report :Loren who's your date at gammy this year?**

**Loren: you going to wait and see.**

**report:thank you **

**loren:welcome.**

**please review and let me know if I should continue or not lo **


End file.
